outlier_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Saitama
|-|Casual= |-|Serious= Note Information here was directly taken from the same profiles on Vs Battle Wiki. Credit to the original creators. Summary Saitama is a human from Z-City who; through rigorous (sort of) training broke through his human limiters and achieved unbelievable strength and abilities. Never breaking a sweat, the name One Punch Man is fitting for the effortless wins Saitama has achieved through the series. Never going beyond a simple brawl, his sheer strength, speed and sower have effortlessly mowed down anyone in his way. A parody character essentially; Saitama is a play on generic, flamboyant battle manga protagonists, who struggle greatly to achieve victory against overly evil characters. Saitama breaks the trend through his lethargic and typically emotionless personality, combined with massively overwhelming strength. Also, due to his effortless wins through the series, we have yet to see his true, full capabilities; getting slightly more "serious" as the series progresses, he casually puts down any new enemy on his radar. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-C Name: Saitama, Caped Baldy Origin: One-Punch Man Gender: Male Age: 25 Classification: Human, A-Class Hero Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Sight, Afterimage Creation, Psychic Resistance (Able to resist Tatsumaki's powers due to his immense will), Can harm beings lacking a solid structure (Such as Evil Natural Water), and can hold his breath in space. Attack Potency: At least Star level (Easily deflected Boros' Final Attack, which is powerful enough to destroy Stars, as confirmed by the One Punch Man guidebook. Defeated Garou in his final form, who could withstand many of Saitama's Serious Attacks in his second form alone) Speed: FTL (It was stated by Murata that Geryuganshoop's near light speed attacks are "nothing" compared to Saitama and "a bad joke" in his eyes. Saitama also casually jumped back to Earth from the moon) Lifting Strength: At least Class G '(Effortlessly lifted the Monster Association Base, which is comparable to Z City in size, into the sky for a few minutes) 'Striking Strength: At least Star Class Durability: At least Star level (Easily tanked Lord Boros' attack) Stamina: Unknown (Has not exerted himself even once so far) Range: Standard melee range with punches. At least Planetary with shockwaves. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Saitama seems to be single-minded at times, chasing a mosquito relentlessly even after sustaining a blast that destroyed his clothing completely. Due to his laid-back attitude, he lacks any sort of refinement in his techniques and is primarily a brawler in combat, simply punching a target until they're blown to pieces (which he usually does not need due to his overwhelming power). He is also lacking academically, only barely passing the hero exam due to his poor score on the written exam. Nevertheless, he displays great control over his speed and strength, stopping his fist within a hair's breadth of Geno's face to avoid hurting him and generally holding back in fights in order to prolong them. In addition, Saitama has a surprisingly large amount of wisdom, inspiring and rallying others, such as Genos and King. Weaknesses: He doesn't take anything seriously initially, and has a tendency to hold back to possibly prolong a fight. Saitama has no true martial arts training, as he simply just fights. Notable Techniques: Normal Attacks * Normal Punch: Saitama throws a simple punch. A casual punch was powerful enough to completely destroy a meteor that would have leveled the city. * Consecutive Normal Punches: Saitama launches a volley of quick, single handed punches from his right. These blows have been shown to be powerful enough to blow strong or large body types apart. Serious Attacks * Serious Strike: Saitama throws an extremely powerful punch. This punch is shown to completely negate and destroy a beam capable of wiping out a planet's surface. The shockwave from the punch was powerful enough to part clouds on a global scale. * Serious Consecutive Side Hops: Saitama hops from side to side rapidly. Doing so allows him to create a multitude of afterimages. He has been shown to be able to walk forward while doing so and the shock wave caused by it was enough to break Sonic's Ten Shadows Burial. * Serious Table Flip: Saitama flips the entire battlefield into the air. Flipped the Monster Association Base during his fight with Garou. * Serious Headbutt: Saitama headbutts the opponent with great force. Casually destroyed one of Garou's monster forms with this attack. Note 1: It's possible that Saitama is far stronger than his depiction of his current feats, since he has ended every fight thus far effortlessly. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Brawlers Category:Hero Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Good Characters Category:One Punch Man Characters Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Afterimage Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Internet Characters Category:4-C